Cousins
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: A 13 year old Ben Solo has to watch his 3 year old cousin, Rey. I accidentally posted the wrong doc at first, but it should be fixed by now.


**A/N: Hello! So, in this fanfic, Rey is Luke's daughter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

Ben Solo opened the door to find his Uncle Luke standing there, holding the hand of his young cousin. He raised one eyebrow.  
"Hi!" Rey said, running in the room and grabbing his leg. Ben stumbled, managing to catch himself on the table.  
"Uncle Luke?" he cried. "What are _you_ doing here? It's break."

Luke's grim face didn't change. "I need to talk to your mother." he said, stepping inside the doorway.

"What for?" Ben questioned, blocking his uncle's path. Luke shook his head.

"Something secretive"

His mother took that moment to walk into the room.

"I felt your presence." she called. "We can talk over here." Grabbing her brother's hand, she led him to the sitting room.

"Mom!" Ben called. "What am I supposed to do with _her_?" He pointed to Rey, who was climbing on the table.

"Make sure she doesn't get into anything." Leia informed him.

"Me?" mouthed Ben, gesturing to himself. "You want _me_ to watch her?"

Leia nodded, closing the door to the sitting room.

"But she's a baby!" he complained to the air. "I don't know how to take care of a baby!"

"I'm not a _baby_." Rey informed him. "I'm a big girl."

"Yes, you are." Ben said.

"Am not!" Rey cried, crossing her tiny arms

"Fine then." her cousin said. "Prove it."

"Okay!" called Rey. "How?"

"I'll give you a math problem, and if it's wrong, it means you are a baby." Ben sighed.

"Okay."

"If there were ten sith lords, and two died, how many would be left?"

Rey appeared to think for a moment. "Zero!" she finally said. "Daddy would get them!"

Her cousin sighed. "Whatever." Well, he supposed her answer was kind of right.

"I'm bored." complained Rey.

"Do you want to play holo chess?" Ben asked.  
"No. Can I see your lifesaver?"

" _Lightsaber_." Ben corrected. "Not lifesaver."

Rey frowned. "Can I?"

"No." Ben said.

"Why?"

"Because it's my lightsaber."

"Why?" Rey asked again.

"Because I'm going to be a jedi."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Please, please, please can I see your lightsaber?" Rey inquired. Without waiting for an answer, the little girl headed towards the stairs.

Since three-year-olds are not known for their fast running abilities, Ben caught her before she went very far.

"Hey!" cried Rey. "Let go!"

"No." Ben said. "This is my house, my room, my lightsaber, and I say no."

"Pretty please?"

"No!" Ben cried, frustrated.

"Daddy says jedi share." Rey commanded, her eyes starting to water a little.

"Too bad." Ben said, turning his back towards her.

Upon hearing this, Rey started to sob. Ben groaned.

"Just because you're crying doesn't mean you get your way."

"My head hurts." Rey complained. "And I'm hungry."

"Too bad."

"I'm telling!" Rey yelled, running down the stairs.

"Fine. Be a tattletale."

"No." said Rey, tripping over the stairs, and landing on her head. She started to cry even harder.

Ben sighed. Rey continued to cry.

Too bad Uncle Luke hadn't taught him how to calm a screaming baby.

Or "big girl."

He picked her up, and she started to calm down a little. Maybe he wasn't such a bad cousin after all.

"Hey, Rey." he said finally. "I guess you can see my lightsaber."

Rey smiled. "Yay!"

"But you have to promise not to turn it on and go all Sith Lord on me, okay?"

"Okay." Rey promised.

Ben ran into his room, leaving Rey on the steps. Now where was his lightsaber?

Eventually, he found it on his bed, and ran downstairs.

"Oo!" Rey exclaimed. "Pretty!"

"It's not 'pretty.' That sounds girly." Ben told her.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Rey."

Just then, his father walked down from the top of the stairs.

"What's with all the crying?" Han asked.

"Uncle Luke and Rey are here." Ben explained. "And Rey fell."

"Well, do you want to go on a ride in the Millennium Falcon?" his father asked.

"I do!" exclaimed Rey, forgetting about the lightsaber. She hopped out of Ben's arms, and ran towards her uncle.

He picked her up, and swung her around. Rey started giggling.

"Faster!" she cried. "Spin me faster, Daddy!"

Both Ben and Han winced. Ben felt the jealousy grow inside of him.

"I'm not your Daddy, kid." Han explained, setting the little girl down.

"Where is Daddy?" she asked.

"He's in the living room."

"Are you ready for the Millennium Falcon ride now, Rey?" Han asked, changing the subject.

Rey nodded eagerly.

…

 **A/N: Please review! I'll post the next chapter soon!**


End file.
